1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a forklift truck generally having two driven front wheels, a lifting device and at least one elevatable component and, more particularly, to a forklift truck having a flexible hydraulic line that may be wound up on a drum and which connects the elevatable component with a non-elevatable component of the forklift truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Forklift trucks known in the prior art typically have a lifting device fastened to a front end of the forklift truck. The driven front wheels of the forklift truck are located as close as possible behind the lifting device. The lifting device is frequently provided in the form of a lifting frame that is equipped with hydraulic lifting cylinders. A portion of the lifting device is fastened to a frame of the forklift truck so that it cannot be moved vertically, and there is at least one additional portion of the lifting device that can be elevated. At least one of the hydraulic cylinders of the lifting device is frequently fastened to the elevatable part of the lifting frame. Additional elevatable components are often provided on the elevatable portion. These ancillary devices, such as load-gripping devices or load pushers, are mounted on the elevatable portion of the lifting frame and are also equipped with hydraulically operated components.
To supply the above-mentioned ancillary devices and/or elevatable portion of the lifting frame with hydraulic fluid, the prior art generally discloses the use of a flexible hydraulic line that can be wound up on a drum. This flexible hydraulic line connects the elevatable component with a pump and/or a valve which is fastened to a non-elevatable component of the forklift truck.
In systems known in the prior art, the drum for the flexible hydraulic line is located in an upper portion of the lifting device. This arrangement requires a complicated, expensive and time-consuming assembly and installation process. Under certain operating conditions, the drum often blocks the driver""s view of the load. In addition, as a result of the exposed location of the hydraulic line, there is also a risk that the line will be damaged by external objects.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide a forklift truck that is easy to manufacture. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a forklift truck on which the flexible hydraulic line is protected and the driver""s view is unobstructed.
The present invention is directed to a forklift that includes a drum which is located at least partly between the front wheels of the forklift truck. In this arrangement, the drum for the flexible hydraulic line is located inside the body of the forklift truck. The installation of the drum in this position eliminates interference with the driver""s field of vision. As a result of the location of the drum centrally between the front wheels, it is also unnecessary to bend the hydraulic line in a transverse direction with respect to the forklift truck. The installation of the drum may be carried out independently of the installation of the lifting device.
The front wheels of the forklift truck are preferably each driven by means of individual wheel motors. In this type of system, there is no continuous drive axle. The wheel motors and the front wheels may be fastened to a drive housing that is, for example, open at the top and at the front. In this configuration, the drive housing may be provided in the form of a component of the frame of the forklift truck or in the form of a housing component that is separate from the frame. Consequently, there is an easily accessible free space between the front wheels, wherein the drum for the flexible hydraulic line may be located. It is particularly advantageous if the drum is located at least partly between the wheel motors.
The elevatable component may be a part of the lifting frame of the forklift truck. For example, hydraulic cylinders may be fastened to the elevatable portion of the lifting frame. The cylinders may then be supplied with hydraulic fluid by means of the flexible hydraulic line.
It is also advantageous if the elevatable component is a hydraulically operated ancillary device.
The drum may be fastened to a drive housing that connects the two wheel motors. The drum with the hydraulic line may be fastened as early in the construction process as during the prefabrication of a component that contains the drive housing.
Furthermore, it is possible to fasten the drum to a non-elevatable portion of the lifting frame. In this case, the drum is pre-installed on the lifting frame before the final assembly of the forklift truck, so that after the connection has been made between the lifting frame and the frame of the forklift truck the drum will be located between the front wheels.
Additional advantages and details of the present invention are explained in greater detail below with reference to the exemplary embodiment illustrated in the accompanying schematic figures.